A Flicker Of Light
by EarthGizmo
Summary: Captain Rex and his squad are pinned. I made up the squad members and actually having a squad for Rex. Mild language
1. Chapter 1

**(This is what it may be like if Captain Rex had a Squad (*Alpha Squad*)**

**Chain, Shadow, and (the certain version) of Kano are mine I made them up**

Captain Rex was pressing himself against a box shaped rock. He and his squad had been pinned there for an hour now, with an unknown source firing on them. The rock was big enough for all of them which was strange in his point of veiw. To his right was his Co- Commander Kano, once a sargent, Rex joined him on a mission and found out he deserved to be on Rex's commando team. Kano has the strength to lead if Rex were gone he has Rex's eyes Kano was one of the bravest troopers he had ever fought in battle with. Kano has blue strips on his helmet that move down to his crease in his chest to his arms and legs.

To his left was Shadow, the ''trooper who went through Hell and back,'' Commander Cody told Rex. Shadow had went through things almost unimagenable for a clone trooper. During the raid of CIS Elite Droids Shadow and his buddy Scraper were pinned with their commading officer Chet. When Shadow got up to fight Scraper pushed him out of the way of fire and got shot in the head. The blast turned his helmet into a crisp, Shadow then smacked his head on a rock, before he went unconcious he saw Chet get shot 3 times and fall to his knees for the final blow. In what Shadow calls ''The Mark of Sacrifce'' is now on his helmet for Scraper saving him. Rex then knew Shadow deserved to be on the commando squad. Shadow looks like a rookie but has battle scrapes all over his armour, ''I like to keep my old suit it reminds me of the things I went through,'' He told Rex when he asked. Shadow has what he calls his lucky blaster its just a regular rifle but it has the scraps like his armour.

Next to Kano was Chain, the tough but then again complainer. Rex knew Chain was ment for a commando rank when he heard about him single-handingly take out a droid army with a chain gun. He had his chain gun and one grenade with no cover. Chain has green on his helmet arms and legs only strips, but nothing on his chest plate.

He knew they were all worthy to be there they knew it too, but if they didn't come up with a plan soon there wouldn't be anything worthy for the Republic to come back for.


	2. Awakening The Beast

**Awakning The Beast **

Kano sat gripping his rifle he had his eyes locked on the ground

in front of him. They all sat there for moments just blankly staring

at the ground unable to move. Then they heard the fire had ceased. They sat up a little bit more enough to look each other in the eyes.

Kano looked over at Shadow, and he nodded taking a rocket launcher off his back. He handed it across Rex to Kano. Kano took the missle that he and Gree had designed, and put it in the launcher. The missle was design for an electric shock to puncture droid armour. He set the launcher to far, and turned around aiming over the rock.

He saw 5 Commando droids 1 Destroyer and 2 regular battle droids.

He whispered to Rex while still looking through the scope ''5 Commando 1 Droidaka 2 regs.'' Rex nodded and braced for the fireing. Kano aimed between the Destroyer and 3 Commandos.

He licked his lips and mumbled ''Those clankers are mine'' Kano pulled the trigger fast and quick. The rocket glided up and down landing at the Destroyer droids feet and puffing out in an explosion of blue, orange and droid shrapnel. The fog cleared and everyone looked up they heard droid chatter.

''What in the world was that?'' a voice they could make out as a battle droid then a voice some what lower.

''It was a rocket you fool fire now, fire at those clones! Destroy them!''

''Yes sir Commando!''

The droids began firing, all the clones popped their heads back down.

Shadow looked over at Rex ''Looks like there was more than we can chew here boss, more than just 1 Destroyer is in there.''

Rex responded ''Your right shadow looks like we just called them up from nap time... We just awoke the beast and only a flicker of light remains of luck in our favour.'' Rex looked at them all the emotionless helmets stared back at him.

They knew that they had just Awakened the beast of the CIS army.

Well what do you think? Sorry for the late posting i have been having one of them brain farts. Writers always get those. XD


End file.
